Good luck, Draco
by drac01sMisunderst00d
Summary: Draco was going to go back. He would burst into the room, take Hermione, apparate the pair of them to safety, then confess his undying love to her. The only problem: when he got back, Hermione was... dead. Sorry, the book should be better than this. First fanfic though, so bear with me. This is a time-travel story. Rated T just in case: no language at ALL. Some torture.
1. Hermione and Draco Tortured

**A/N Hey all! This is my FIRST EVER fanfic. I hope it's not too cliche, but it IS a time travel fic, so bear with me as I experiment and learn. I would REALLY appreciate reviews of any kind, just please if criticizing, stick to constructive criticism. Oh, and I have no Beta Reader, so if you're feeling magnanimous, PM me about beta reading my story. And sorry this chapter is so short.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: None of it's mine, except the plot. Thanks for asking, though!**

1. Hermione and Draco Tortured

_No. No! No, no, no, no, NO!_ The handsome young man thought, squeezing his eyes shut. _This can't be happening! I tried to cover for _Potter_, _he spat the name out viciously even in his mind, _okay, well, maybe I didn't put in too much effort in covering for him, what more would be expected than for me to deny recognizing him anyways!? Yet the Dark Lord's followers still figured it out. Stupid Weasel and Hermione! _Hermione, yes, that's what he calls her now. Well, perhaps just to himself, but it's better than the unfeeling and uncaring name of "Granger." Calling her "Hermione" in his mind didn't change anything, though, let alone the fact that he was cringing in place, listening to her gut-wrenching screams as _his aunt_ tortured her.

Hermione, the love of his life. The only girl he had ever had eyes for since third year. Yes, Draco Malfoy developed a crush for Muggle-born Hermione Granger shortly after she punched him. The crush blossomed even in the desert, with no return of affection to encourage it, over the years. He couldn't quite figure out why he fell so hard for her, perhaps it was because she was refreshingly different. Not just for a girl, but for people in general. She was smart and witty, especially adorable when upset, such as when she punched him in third year, and not afraid to be herself, even towards and around him. Most of his peers quivered in fear or fainted in awe when with him. Hermione, though, was blunt and proud. Proud of what? She's a mudblood! Draco had reasoned to himself, knowing how his parents and peers would oppose his point of affection. But no reason seemed good enough to veer his affections away from Hermione. _Why her!? _Draco thought desperately, hearing her screams continue.

He wrenched his eyes open only to gasp and turn away, ready to retch at what he saw. Hermione's body was contorted as if she was experiencing a seizure, arms flinging out stiffly as she screamed. Her angelic face distorted in pain as she screamed, her eyes rolling back. He should bloody well go help Hermione, save her from more torture. But, he couldn't, they would _both_ be killed. Draco left the room in disgust. Not only at what was happening, but at himself. He was such a coward that he wouldn't even _try_ to save the girl he loved from torture. He closed his eyes in defeat as he walked away, trying to escape the sounds of her screams, then immediately opened them as all he saw when they closed was the picture of Hermione being tortured.

In that moment, Draco made a decision. He was going to go back. He would burst into the room, hex everyone, take Hermione, run away from the protective spells of the mansion, apparate the pair of them to safety, then confess his undying love to her. She would thank him profusely for saving her and they would be married the same day. Draco imagined it all happening as he stalked back the way he came, ignoring the sounds of Hermione screaming as he imagined her short coming happiness instead. He threw open the door as the screams faded to silence. Draco immediately stopped, wand pointed forward, ready to be used as a weapon. Why had she stopped? _No. No! No, no, no, no, NO! Bloody... _Draco ran to Hermione's side, checking her pulse. Hermione couldn't be, she was... d_ead. _


	2. Draco's Different Duplicate

**A/N Thanks you so much to all those who have already read, reviewed, and followed the first chapter! This one's longer. The story starts to get going in this chapter, but I promise it will really begin in chapter three (which I will release shortly)... just hang on.**

**Special thanks to HPRULES123 for being my first reviewer and follower. Thanks to Jessica for reviewing and drgon blue for following. You guys are amazing! I finally understand why all the other writers on this site beg for reviews... I will not only beg for reviews now, but I will also religiously review others' work too. So, umm, yep, you guessed it... PLEASE REVIEW! If you spot mistakes (in grammar or in following with the HP books), please TELL ME! Oh, and Narcissa Malfoy is a little OOC, sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Really? But, still, I hope you enjoy it!  
**

2. Draco's Different Duplicate

Draco knelt by Hermione's side, screaming in rage. He scooped up Hermione's scarred, motionless body and sobbed. _How dare they!? How dare they kill his precious Hermione? _The others in the room were shocked by Draco's display of affection. Narcissa watched her son, then glanced at everyone else to see their reaction to Draco's actions. They all got over their shock quickly: Bellatrix began cackling, the werewolf glared greedily at Hermione's body, and the others just chuckled. Livid at what had just taken place and disgusted at the emotions of satisfaction each in the room was displaying besides Draco, Narcissa forgot about the bigger issue, this being that Harry Potter was below in the dungeons and the Dark Lord could be summoned at any moment, and knelt by Draco's side.

She rested a comforting hand on his shoulder and whispered, "Come, now, my love. Carry her and follow me." Then speaking loudly, she put a sneer on her face and declared,

"I will remove this _mudblood_ from my home at once, that she may not taint it more than she has already." And, ignoring the shouts of protest, Draco cradled Hermione in his arms and followed his mother out of the room, the door slamming behind him.

Narcissa walked purposefully through the halls of the Malfoy Manor, leading Draco to a closed room near the back of the Manor. She motioned for him to put Hermione down, then urgently began to speak.

"You love her, don't you?" She simply began. Draco, shoulders shaking, let out a sob and nodded.

"_Loved_ her, Mother. She's _dead_ now, _dead_!"

"Shh, I know, honey." Narcissa pulled Draco into a comforting embrace. "But I think I know how to fix this."

"It's impossible to fix, Mother, absolutely impossible!" Disregarding Draco's lack of faith, his Mother continued.

"Are you familiar with a time-turner, Draco?"

"Yes, of course. Hermione used one in third year. She thought no one else knew, but I did. I saw her using it one day and then found out what it was when I asked Dumbledore. He made me swear to secrecy. But it doesn't matter. We don't have a single time-turner, and what good would going back a few hours do? There's no way to warn and save Hermione, I don't even know where she was before coming here." Narcissa listened as Draco began to ramble to himself, then she interrupted:

"We _do_ have a time-turner. More than one, in fact. And some of them will take you back in time: not just by hours, but by days. Each turn is one day." Narcissa allowed Draco time to process that information before continuing.

"You must turn it twice, go back two days. Then go to Hogwarts, so there is _no_ chance of bumping into your other self. You should know how important it is to steer clear of your duplicate. It may also be a good idea to disguise you before you go to avoid confusion in case anyone sees you being where you shouldn't.

"Go to Minerva McGonagall. Request to join the order, and explain _every_ thing to her. _Find_ Hermione and Harry, save them _both_, and you could just save many more people in the near future. When the two days expire, you must return to where you leave. Your present self will replace your former duplicate. Do you understand?" Draco, still looking doubtful, nodded.

"Now, let's not waste any more time! Disguise yourself, I will retrieve the time-turner."

Narcissa abruptly swept out of the room, leaving Draco alone with Hermione.

Narcissa turned left out of Draco's sight, then left again, reaching a long and narrow stone staircase. She ran lightly up the steps which ended abruptly at a landing leading... no where. Looking up, though, Narcissa waved her wand in an intricate manner and muttered complex words under her breath. An attic entrance appeared and opened, and a small ladder trailed to the ground. Narcissa climbed the ladder carefully, and on her entering the room, the ladder followed and the opening closed beneath her.

"Lumos." she spoke. Her wand tip lit brightly, it's light extending to fill the corners of the small attic. Narcissa glanced around the room hurriedly, searching for the time-turners. The room was tiny, barely the size of two Hogwarts bathroom stalls, and the attic's walls were covered in Slytherin green paper to replicate the look of an ordinary wall. Shelving was on each wall, covering most of the green wall with the strange objects it held. This unique attic held Lucius Malfoy's most prized magical possessions. He was of the opinion that _no one_ except him knew this room existed, but Narcissa had discovered it early in their years of marriage, following him under an invisibility charm one day when feeling especially curious. Because of this, Narcissa knew that any other "secret" hiding places in their home held nothing of great value to Lucius, nothing he would mind giving up.

Narcissa smiled in satisfaction as her eyes fell upon what she was looking for: a stack of illegal time-turners. The Ministry of Magic had banned all magical folk from using or selling time-turners without strict permission, but of course that hadn't stopped Lucius. Narcissa knew what he used them for. She knew that each night when he was with her, he was also with another woman. It was quite often that she witnessed, through half-closed lids, Lucius leave the bed. She heard him talk in his sleep about the times he had. He used the time-turners to leave and cheat on her, all the while thinking she didn't suspect a thing. Well, she did! But she just didn't care anymore, she had given up hope. She had finally accepted that she was stuck in a terrible position and all she could do was try her best to play along.

Narcissa read the labels of the time-turners on the shelf. Some read simply: "one twist yields one hour." She finally came upon one which stated: "one twist yields more than one hour." _Yes, that would be it! _The time-turners that took you back by days rather than hours were banned by the ministry to such a great extent that even those who sold them down Knockturn alley never strictly labeled them according to their powers. Narcissa held the time-turner close and made a quick exit from the attic, quickly reaching an unrecognizable Draco Malfoy. Well, maybe unrecognizable to others, but she would know her son anywhere.

Draco had magicked his appearance to be quite different. His hair was black, short, and spiked to the front. With blue eyes, tanned skin, and a medium length, slightly upturned nose, Draco looked a year or so younger and a completely different person.

"Is the disguise okay, Mother?" Draco questioned worriedly.

"It's perfect, Draco," Narcissa laughed at his change in appearance. "Not a single soul will recognize you."

"Ugh! I look like a bloody idiot, though!" Draco complained, glancing at a mirror. Narcissa simply smiled.

"Come, now! Leave Hermione for a moment, I will return for her shortly. We've no more time to waste." Narcissa led Draco around the outside of the manor and, together, they went outside of the gates. Narcissa handed the time-turner to Draco, who promptly set it over his head.

"Turn it two times, and remember, when your time runs out,you must return to this precise spot so that you may replace your former duplicate. " She hastened her speech, hugging Draco as he nodded. Draco returned the embrace.

"Bye Mother, see you soon!" he pulled away, then twisted the time-turner twice. His mother spoke the last words.

"Good luck, Draco." All around Draco went black for just a moment, then scenery began to appear.

**Response to Guest Review(s):  
****Jessica: Wasn't it sad? Thanks, that's super encouraging, and please continue to let me know if it's good... or BAD. And Hermione is dead because she was tortured to death. I don't know if the Cruciatus curse can kill, but for the purposes of this story, I've decided it can. Sorry if that's wrong HP fans!**


	3. Two Many Things Gone Wrong

**A/N: Alright, you finally get some idea of what's going on in this chapter! And it's pretty LONG for me so far, so please read and review! And no, the "two" I used in this chapter name is NOT a typo, it's a hint about this chapter. ;)**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling's, not mine. **

3. Two Many Things Gone Wrong.

The surroundings looked the exactly the same as they had been seconds before, well, if you disregarded the fact that Narcissa was gone. Draco thought quickly on how to go about his two day mission, then apparated into Hogsmeade and began the short walk to Hogwarts from there. Upon getting past the school security by requesting to visit Minerva McGonagall, Draco was led through the empty halls -as all of the students were in class or studying- of the school to the Transfiguration classroom. _What? This isn't right. Minerva is Headmistress now, she should be in the Headmistress office._

The student who had led Draco to McGonagall left upon reaching McGonagall's room, informing Draco that Professor McGonagall would be inside. _Professor? _Draco wondered again. _What is wrong here?_ He worried as he knocked on the door to McGonagall's office, then stood still, waiting. McGonagall opened the door, then gave Draco a questioning look.

"Headmistress McGonagall?" Draco began. McGonagall looked at him oddly, then shook her head.

"I'm only a professor, dear child. Dumbledore is the headmaster here at Hogwarts. And you are?" Draco reeled back in shock. How could Dumbledore still be headmaster? He was killed near the end of sixth year!

"Umm... I, um." McGonagall began to look impatient.

"Dear, what ever is the matter? I have too much on my schedule to waste my day standing around. Explain yourself. What is your name?" Draco thought quickly, then blurted out "Liam Moore, ma'am." McGonagall nodded.

"Very well, and what is it you need Liam?"

"I need to speak with the headmaster, Dumbledore." Draco firmly responded. Sighing, McGonagall left her office.

"Follow me, then." She instructed. Draco did so, mind whirring as he went. _Dumbledore is still alive, Dumbledore is still alive._ He repeated this in his head, trying to make sense of it, but he couldn't.

"Fizzing Whizbees" McGonagall said, startling Draco out of his thoughts. McGonagall ushered Draco into Dumbledore's office, following close behind. Dumbledore glanced up from his desk and smiled.

"Minerva," he greeted McGonagall. "What brings you here?"

"This boy, Liam Moore. He arrived at Hogwarts today and requested to speak with you." Dumbledore nodded as McGonagall finished speaking and waved her out of the room.

"Thank you, Minerva. Liam, do sit down." Dumbledore finished, conjuring a chair for Draco. Draco sat as Minerva shut the door behind her. Dumbledore looked kindly at Draco over his spectacles.

"What can I do for you, Liam?" Gathering his thoughts, Draco inquired,

"What is today's date?"

"The 26th of March, 1996." Dumbledore kindly responded. Draco gasped in dismay. I_ haven't gone back in time two days, I've gone back in time two years! Does Mother have anything to do with this? Oh, I'm was gonna kill her when I get back! I may as well tell Dumbledore everything. _So Draco, trying to make the best of the situation, explained everything to Draco, just as his Mother had instructed him to do to McGonagall.

Draco explained that he was indeed the one and only, no, wait... ugh! This was way too confusing. He explained that he was Draco Malfoy in disguise; he explained why he had gone back in time. Draco informed Dumbledore that over the next two years, he had, or would, become a Death Eater, been instructed to kill Dumbledore, but, when Draco was unable to do so himself, Snape committed the final murder, killing Dumbledore. He explained that Harry, Ron, and Hermione had each disappeared in the seventh year of school, and that on 26th of March, 1998, they had been captured. He dully explained that they had been brought to Malfoy Manor where Hermione was tortured and killed. He said that he experienced a change of heart and wanted to make things right. Draco ended his narrative with the short story of his Mother's idea, and how it when wrong, then pathetically asked:

"Even though the original plan went wrong, Hermione will still be alive, so can you please help me save her?" Nodding thoughtfully, Dumbledore acquiesced Draco's fears of going through these two years alone and with no assistance, saying:

"Yes, indeed. I will do my very best, Draco. It seems that you _have_ experienced a change of heart. I will never cease to be amazed at the power of love." Draco whipped his head up at this, causing Dumbledore to chuckle.

"Draco, dear, it is quite obvious to myself that you, not only now, but as your younger self in fifth year, have a great amount of love for Miss Granger. I do hope we may save Hermione, and perhaps even myself and others. Disturbing the events of the future can be dangerous, but I believe that as you and I work carefully and closely together, we may succeed in disturbing future events to our benefit. And, just a thought, but you may find it a beneficial idea to befriend your fifth year self and discourage him from making certain... decisions.

"We will inform the students at dinner, which time will arrive very shortly, that you are a transfer from Durmstrang. You, under your disguise and pseudonym, will be sorted into a house when I announce your transfer. Meanwhile, go freshen up in my bathroom, then meet me in the great hall. And _do _avoid informing anyone that you are from the future. It could easily cause further... complications." Nodding, Draco began heading towards the restroom to freshen up when Dumbledore called out:

"I will invite you to meet with me when I am ready to thoughtfully plan courses of action to take concerning the near future. Thank you, Liam." And Draco left the room.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Draco sat with the teachers in the Great Hall, feeling the pressure of each student's eye on him as Dumbledore announced that he, Liam Moore, was a sixth year transfer from Durmstrang. Dumbledore had quickly pulled Draco aside before he entered the Great Hall to inform him that since the time-turner didn't turn back his age, he would therefore technically still be in seventh year. But because he was "transferring" to Hogwarts, it would attract many odd questions if he transferred to an entirely different school a mere three months before graduation, so he would be placed in sixth year.

Draco sought for Hermione's face in the large crowd, and noted as he did so that the majority of the girls in the Hall were staring at him intently. He finally found Hermione, relieved to see her well and alive; she was, of course, flanked by the two other members of the "golden trio", darn those two, it was entirely their fault that he was in this situation at all. Draco saw that Hermione's eyes were not, like the rest of the girls in the hall, resting intently on himself, but that she was instead concentrating on the Headmaster as he spoke. _Of course!_ Draco scoffed to himself. _Little Miss goody-two-shoes pays attention to any Professor who speaks; aw, but she's so darn cute whenever she has that look of concentration._ He recalled many blissful hours in the library, just watching her study with that look of concentration. Draco jerked out of his reverie quickly as Dumbledore continued speaking.

"And, now, Liam Moore," Dumbledore was saying, "please come sit." He motioned to a tall stool set at the front of the Great Hall, the sorting Hat was resting on the floor next to it. Draco watched the sorting Hat until Dumbledore placed it on his head and wondered to himself. _Will the sorting Hat even work? I thought it only wakes up once a year to sort all of the first years._ His thoughts were interrupted with those of another, causing him to jump in his seat. The Hat began speaking to him in his head.

"I don't wake up once a year, my boy, because I am _always_ awake." Draco waited, but the Hat didn't care to explain itself and just hurried on. "Ah! You're Draco Malfoy, are you. I put your younger self in Slytherin, although I guess you would know that, but let me tell you, it was a quick and easy decision. He just _reeked_ of self-absorption! But where should I put you now? Hhmm." The Hat was silent, seemingly reading Draco.

"Let's see now. You went back in time to get something you wanted. Very Slytherin of you indeed. But she's a Muggle-born, is she? You, a Pure-blood, have made an exception that deems you worthy of a spot in the Hufflepuff house." At this, Draco scoffed aloud, then began thinking about how he could save Hermione. "Ah, I hear your mind churning even now, thinking of ways to save her, you would do well in Ravenclaw, you know. You always were second in the school to Miss Granger. Your knowledge could serve you well in that house. Yet it was very brave of you to try to go back to save her during her torture, and then actually _come_ back to save her... I guess that means that you, a _Malfoy_, have an opportunity to be a Gryffindor! Although, I suppose you are a Moore now. Your disguise really _is_ brilliant, I _do_ believe you would do very well in Ravenclaw.

"Which house would _you_ prefer to be in?" The Hat finally addressed Draco again. Thinking carefully, Draco gave a measured response.

"Excellent!" The Hat agreed. "If you are sure?" he checked one last time.

"I'm positive." Draco responded surely.

"Well, then," the Hat continued speaking in Draco's mind. "Good luck, Draco. . . I'll just have to put you in. . ."

**A/N So? How was it? Good, bad? Which house do you think Draco will end up in?! Tell me, tell me, tell me! Okay, yes, this is my way of shamelessly begging for reviews... but seriously, a chapter like this deserves REVIEWS!**


	4. Draco Sorted, Hermione Suspicious

**A/N I'm SORRY this took so incredibly long to get up! (This is the 13th day since I last updated.) I had this chapter written DAYS ago, but then my computer and internet stopped working and there was NO other way for me to update. I'm really sorry, but it's finally here! I've been really excited to put this chapter up since I got a bigger response to the last chapter, so I hope you enjoy it! And it's a LOT longer. (for me) :)**

**Special thanks to: ** **HPRULES123, ChelleLovesHP, Logan Riley, Sakura Lisel, GreekPrincess143, and drgon blue for following, adding my fic (and even me) to your favorite list, and reviewing this story. You're all amazing and I wrote this chapter for you! If I had no response, I would not be writing. (hint, hint, You review = faster updating and a happier author!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't even feel that this is necessary. :P**

4. Draco Sorted, Hermione Suspicious

"Gryffindor!" The Hat bellowed out the House name to enable all those in the Great Hall to hear its' resounding echo. The announcement was greeted with a smattering applause, most especially from the Gryffindor table.

Draco hopped off of the stool and walked to the Gryffindor table, leaving the Hat behind as he did so. He headed purposefully towards the Golden Trio, determined to befriend Hermione from the start. Seeing Draco come near them, Ron addressed him through the food in his mouth.

"So," he brightly began as he chewed his food. "sorted into Gryffindor, eh? You got lucky, you know. Gryffindor's the best house there is!" At this point Ron stopped speaking long enough to swallow. Hermione, sharing a bemused look with Harry concerning Ron's table manners, rolled her eyes and offered her hand to Draco, speaking pleasantly.

"Hello, Liam, I'm Hermione Granger. This is Ron Weasley and he's Harry Potter." Draco just nodded, shocking the trio at his lack of response to Harry's name, a name that each and every member of the wizard world knew and revered. After the slightly awkward silence, Hermione spoke again.

"So, why the sudden transfer to Hogwarts? And is that really allowed? According to _Hogwarts, a History_ one can only be accepted to Hogwarts through receiving a letter of acceptance at age eleven." Thinking quickly, Draco nodded.

"That's correct. You see, I _did_ receive my letter of acceptance when I turned eleven, but my parents were insistent I go to Durmstrang instead of Hogwarts. My parents both passed away in January, so I requested to transfer here since it finally became my own decision. I've always wished I could have come to Hogwarts from the start." Draco finished, quite proud of the story he had derived, when he noticed Hermione's sympathetic gaze upon him.

"I'm so sorry, Liam!" she exclaimed, patting his shoulder comfortingly, sending shivers of anticipation through Draco's body at the touch. That must be so hard on you. How did they die. . . you don't have to discuss it if you would rather not," she added quickly.

"Well, I _would_ rather not to." Draco shortly responded, irritated at all of the questions he had to make up answers to. Hermione looked taken by surprise and a little hurt at his response until Harry artfully changed the topic.

"Um, what classes will you be taking, Liam?" he questioned. Draco rolled his eyes inwardly, irritated at yet another question.

"History of Magic, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology and Arithmancy." Draco rattled off, knowing full well that those classes he listed were identical to Hermione's, having, of course, memorized her schedule each year. Hermione, noting the similarity in the classes as well, blurted out in amazement,

"I'm taking all of those too!"

"Are you really?" Draco asked uninterestedly. "What a coincidence. I guess I 'll be seeing a lot of you, then," he winked. At this, Hermione scoffed and left the table, leaving the Great Hall in a huff. Ron and Harry looked at Draco, both greatly amused.

"What did I do?" Draco wondered aloud, sincerely baffled.

"If you knew Hermione, you would know she _hates_ flirty guys." Ron chuckled as Draco's expression became even more bemused.

"You'll learn," Harry added comfortingly, "and you'll do so uncommonly quickly since it sounds like you will be sharing every class with her. Where are you going to dorm?" Draco shook his head at the information concerning Hermione, then answered Harry.

"I don't know. Dumbledore told me to ask a prefect where there's room. He said the sixth year dorms may be full."

"Oh!" Ron began, puffing his chest out as he spoke. "I'm a prefect. And, yes, the sixth year dorms are full, so you can just stay with us fifth years, we've got some room up in our dorm." At this invitation, Draco grimaced, imagining a whole three months with the precious boy-who-lived and the Weasel. He didn't know if he could stand it, and nearly rejected the offer before he thought better of it, deducting that the best way to get to Hermione would be by befriending her two best friends and, through them, her. Sighing, Draco nodded.

"Thanks, mate." Ron smiled in return.

"Of course. I'm done eating, so we can go up there now and get you settled in. Draco nodded as he and Harry left the Great Hall, following Ron to the Gryffindor Tower, Draco Malfoy's new home for the next three months at least.

_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_

The next day began well enough. Dumbledore, ever thoughtful, had sent clothes, hygiene items, and school supplies for Draco up to his dorm, which he ended up sharing with the other Gryffindor fifth years. Draco's schedule put him in many classes with his fifth year roommates. This Draco assumed was the case to avoid confusion since he _was_ rooming with the fifth years.

Draco led the way as he and Hermione walked to Arithmancy. Hermione seemed to become more and more irritated and suspicious of him as the day went on. She showed her irritation by simply ignoring Draco, who just ignored her in return, pretending not to care. After enduring an hour and a half of Arithmancy, Draco led Hermione back to the Gryffindor Common Room, where they found Harry and Ron, laughing hysterically at an event that had occurred during Trelawney's Divination lesson. Draco joined in once the joke had been explained, shocking himself by laughing with his previous arch-enemies, the Golden boy and Ron Weasel, _his_ Hermione's future boyfriend.

Still laughing and cracking jokes, the three boys left the Common Room to attend Transfiguration, an unapproachable and grumpy Hermione traipsing after them. At lunch Draco sat, again, with Harry and Ron. He didn't fail to notice the suspicious and none too friendly glares he was receiving from Hermione, and worriedly wondered all though lunch and on his way to Herbology how he could possible gain Hermione's trust, let alone her friendship and love.

Double Herbology was followed by a short break in between classes in which Draco scrambled to complete some of the vast amounts of Arithmancy homework he had already been assigned, after which he attended Care of Magical Creatures, and then finally sat down to dinner with the Golden trio.

"So," Harry addressed Draco. "How has your first day here at Hogwarts been? Was it everything you expected?" Draco chuckled at Harry's question.

"It's been exactly what I expected." He said, shocking the trio.

"Oh?" Hermione wondered. "And what _did_ you expect? And you seemed to know your way around here really well, have you been here before? And why are you, a _sixth_ year, rooming with and attending classes with _fifth_ years?"

"Umm, no! I've never been here before!" Draco said, shocked and worried at Hermione's outburst. "And I'm just doing what Dumbledore has instructed me to."

"And how do you know Dumbledore? Does he trust you? Can _we_ really trust you?"

"Hermione, lay off!" Ron spoke angrily, defending his new friend. "Why would Liam lie?" Hermione stayed quiet, breathing heavily and glaring at Draco with distrust.

"How did you like your classes, Liam?" Harry broke the awkward silence.

"Pretty well," Draco spoke slowly, warily. "Although I didn't expect _quite_ as much homework on my first day."  
"Oh! Did you and 'Mione get it piled on you in Arithmancy?" Ron queried, cheeks bulging as he chewed and spoke. Hermione spoke again at this point.

"Yes! We were given the task of creating three charts for tomorrow's lesson, and have to write twenty inches on the theory we use to create the charts. I'm nearly done, though, I worked on mine during our breaks. How about you, Liam?" she finished, staring at Draco in a challenging, unfriendly manner.

"I just have to add a few more inches to my essay on the theory." Draco modestly responded, choosing not to take offense at Hermione's rude manner.

"Oh!" was all Hermione could say, rather impressed, though still looking suspicious.

"It'll be hard to stay caught up, though, if he gives that much homework in each class!" he added, trying to lighten the mood.

"You won't be here for long, I'll have ratted out your secrets soon enough, don't" Hermione muttered darkly under her breath as he spoke. "Yes, well, I better go finish my homework" Hermione spoke falsely cheery before leaving the table and exiting the Great Hall.

"I should too!" Draco said, hurriedly leaving the table to follow Hermione. "And then I want to get some rest before Astronomy," he called over his shoulder. Ron and Harry nodded, unsure about Liam now.

"We'll join you soon." Harry called out in response, before worriedly turning to Ron to discuss Hermione's worries concerning Liam.

Draco practically ran out of the Great Hall to catch Hermione, determined to confront her. Reaching her, he lay a hand on her shoulder.

"Hermione." Hermione flipped around in response, eyes blazing, knocking Draco's hand off her shoulder as she did so. "What do you want, Liam? Aren't there some other girls you could go bother? And _do not_ touch me again!" she spat out. Immediately backing down, Draco tried again.

"Hermione. I just want to know what's wrong. It's quite obvious you dislike me, heck, you've just said you don't trust me. Why?"

Hermione shifted uneasily under Draco direct gaze, not meeting his eyes with her own. _Gosh, s_he thought. _He's handsome! Oh, don't think that! He's probably an intruder, come to kill Harry. Maybe, but he's an awfully hot intruder. Oh, shut up!_

Stepping forward to look Draco right in the eyes, faces just inches away, Hermione ignored the conflict in her head and spoke slowly, softly, calmly, yet menacingly.

"I. Don't. Trust you. I don't believe you're who you say you are. Your story just doesn't add up. I think you've come to either kill Harry yourself, or to help someone else kill him. And trust me when I tell you that not you, nor anyone else, will hurt Harry on _my_ watch." Draco looked shocked at this revelation and tried hard to focus. _Oh, bloody heck! _He thought. _She's so close and beautiful. I wonder if she knows how adorable she looks when she's upset. Focus, Draco, focus! But I wanna kiss her! _He battled in his brain as Hermione stood still watching his reaction to her rant. He moved too quickly for her to stop him as her cupped a hand under her head, shoved her against the wall and shocked Hermione by kissing her in a demanding way. _Oh! I've wanted to do this for so long! _He thought blissfully. _It's better than I imagined it._

"You're right," he finally whispered against Hermione's lips, after her body succumbed against her will to his embrace. But he could feel her tense as he spoke. "I'm not who I say I am. But," Draco paused, kissing her and long and hard before she could speak, nibbling her lips as he did so. She, again, went limp against him. "I'm not who I say am," he repeated, "but I'm not who _you_ say I am either. And I can't tell you who I really am, but I'm not here to hurt you or your friends. Please trust me, Dumbledore does. I won't hurt you, I can't hurt you! Can you trust me?" he begged.

_Can I trust him? _Hermione wondered. Her brain felt groggy and she couldn't think straight as she stood snogging a hot guy that she suspected was an intruder. _Why shouldn't I trust him anyways? Oh! He may be trying to hurt Harry. What if he's just trying to use me to get to Harry? He could be working for Umbridge. Of course I can't trust him. _Hermione thought long and hard, enjoying the feel of Draco's hopeful caresses as her began to move his kissed down her neck as she thought. Making a decision, though, Hermione gently pushed Draco away from her.

"I'm sorry." she whispered. "But I can't trust you. There's too much evidence condemning you and not enough to defend you. I refuse to help anyone hurt Harry through me." Draco, shocked and disappointed, just slumped in defeat against the wall as he watched Hermione run away.

**A/N So? How was it? Did you hate it? Did you already guess Draco would be sorted into Gryffindor? I know HPRULES123 got it! And they guessed for all the correct reasons too, way to go! (I actually JUST saw your review, HPRULES123 since my email hasn't been working either while the internet has been down, and I want you to know that it really made my day!)  
**

**How about Hermione and Draco... they already kissed! Draco just couldn't help himself. And Hermione's MAD! Poor Draco... what do you think? Is anyone too OOC? Criticize, compliment, suggest, I don't care! Please just... REVIEW!**

**Oh! And I already have most of the next chapter written... the plot is really developing. I've thought a lot about this fic, especially while my internet wasn't working, and I have the majority of it all mapped out, so I won't be quitting. Although I WILL update faster if you REVIEW!**


	5. Test's of Trust

**AN: Darn it! It's been another long-ish space since my last update. I'm really sorry. I'm super busy right now with final tests, a job, and track (yup, I run!). Oh, well, it's finally here! Sorry, it's kind of a filler chapter leading to more. And, no, there isn't any Dramione in this chapter, although both Hermione and Draco are mentioned. **

**Oh, and I've decided to try something new for this chapter... I will update as soon as this story has received a total of 12 reviews. I read another fanfic where the author did this and thought it a great idea to motivate the author and the audience at the same time, so: 12 reviews and I will update the day of or right after, depending on the time of day. Deal? Yea! (I'm just trying this out, if it doesn't seem to work well, I won't continue doing it.)  
**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

5. Test's of Trust

The next few days seemed to pass excruciatingly slowly to Draco. He attended Ancient Runes, Potions, Arithmancy, and Defense Against the Dark Arts with Hermione, Ron, and Harry. It was obvious that the Golden Trio's relationship was very strained. Ron and Harry spent most of their time with Draco and each other, scoffing at and looking past Hermione's dire warnings about Draco being an intruder. Whenever he was alone, and even when he was with Harry and Ron, Draco received loads of attention from many of the girls at Hogwarts, most especially Lavender Brown and Parvarti Patil **(AN- she's the Patil in Gryffindor, right?)**, the Gryffindor gossip queens. Not many failed to notice, though, that despite the vast amounts of attention he was the object of, Draco reciprocated none himself. When Harry and Ron noticed and asked Draco the reason why, Draco simply excused his behavior by saying he was extremely busy with his school work.

Hermione, meanwhile, studiously avoided the suspected intruder at all costs, even alienating herself from the company of Ron and Harry, who seemed to value Draco's friendship more than her own, when Draco was with them.

Disappointed in how his friendship with Hermione was progressing and anxious to do what he originally set out to, Draco was relieved to receive an owl Friday morning during breakfast. The owl delivered a message from Dumbledore which read:

My Dear Mr. Moore,

I have decided on a course of action that could solve your problem. It will take much of your knowledge of the past future, work, and effort. I would appreciate if you would come to my office Satuday night at six o'clock to discuss these affairs.

Thank you.

Professor Albus Dumbledore

P.S. I enjoy **Fizzing Whizbees**.

Relieved to know that Dumbledore finally had a plan they could begin working on, Draco smiled grimly as he waved off the questions from Ron and Harry concerning his message. The day seemed to pass even slower, if that was even possible, than the days before had, and Draco happily bid two-thirds of the Golden Trio good night shortly after dinner and retired to his dorms, where he proceeded to jot down notes of all the information from the future that he thought may be important in whatever Dumbledore had planned. After painfully reliving his past future in this process, Draco concealed his notes with a simple charm, and settled down to sleep.

The next day passed more quickly as it was Saturday and therefore no classes were held. Harry, Ron, and Draco played wizards chess and did homework until they were bored, at which point Draco and Ron suggested going to the Quidditch pitch, but since Harry didn't have a broom, they all opted for a walk around the castle grounds instead. Draco felt incredibly guilty the whole day knowing that Harry and Ron were ignoring and hurting Hermione because of him. He noticed the Hermione's lack of presence multiple times throughout the day and correctly assumed that she was lounging in the library, feeling rejected and unwanted, wallowing in self-pity behind her precious books. But that wasn't all she was doing. Hermione was thinking, thinking about how to convince her friends of the danger they put themselves in by succumbing to "Liam" and associating with him.

Bidding Harry and Ron goodbye a quarter before six, explaining that he had a meeting with Dumbledore concerning his affairs as the only heir left in his family, Draco anxiously let himself into Dumbledore's office, speaking the password "Fizzing Whizbees" to the Gargoyle before entering.

"Draco!" Dumbledore greeted Draco happily from behind his desk, then spoke again, eyes twinkling mischievously. "Congratulations on being sorted into Gryffindor! Oh, and please meet, again of course, your Godfather, Professor Snape." Draco had gasped in dismay as his gaze fell upon a sneering Professor Snape sitting comfortably next to Dumbledore.

"What!? He's a _death-_eater, you think we should trust him?" Draco addressed Dumbledore accusingly, speaking as if Snape wasn't in the room with them.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

As Draco left the Great Hall for his meeting with Dumbledore, Hermione moved to take his now empty seat near Harry and Ron. Harry was animatedly complaining to Ron, still miserable about Dumbledore's lack of contact and communication with him.

"Look!" he was moaning. "Professor Dumbledore is having a meeting with Liam, a new student, one on one! And he won't even look at, let alone talk to, me! What did I do?"

"Um, Harry. There's a pretty good reason he's having a meeting with Liam. It's not like he's just having personal chats with all of the students except for you." Ron comforted, unconcernedly.

"I don't care why!" Harry responded angrily. "I just want to know why he won't talk to me! I've only defeated Voldemort, oh stop!" he chastised as Ron cringed. "I've only defeated _Voldemort_ a total of _four_ times. That's no reason to trust me at all! In fact, it makes more sense to completely avoid me!" Hermione butt in matter-of-factly here.

"Harry! I know you're upset about Dumbledore not talking to you right now, and I honestly have no idea why, but there are more important things we need to discuss right now!"

"Like what?" Harry demanded. "Like the fact that Voldemort's back? -really, Ron, it's a name!- And that he's probably murdering innocent humans as we speak, and no one will do anything about it? Or that Umbridge exists, or that we are a part of a secret group that's completely against the rules, or that I'm taking Occlumency with the Devil himself, also known as Snape, which is only making my visions worse!? Are you saying we need to discuss something more important like one of those things, Hermione? 'Cause we really _have_ exhausted anything there is to talk about each of those topics throughout the year."

"_Harry_! I'm serious!" Hermione reprimanded, scowling, "I mean we need to be discussing the intruder, Liam Moore!"

"What!" Ron and Harry simultaneously blurted out.

"'Mi-oo-nee!" Ron dragged out her name in disgust. "Merlin, would you please stop going on about Liam being an intruder! You're just jealous because you think he's taking your place in our trio. Well, guess what? He's a great, fun guy and if you would just stop avoiding us all, we could have a lot of fun together."

"I've been thinking of asking him to join the D.A." Harry added seriously. "I honestly don't see what you think the problem is, 'Mione." Hermione began to interrupt, but Harry cut her off- "And, I _have_ considered your opinion, very carefully, actually. But I think you're just paranoid."

Looking affronted, Hermione tried again. "Guys, please trust me! I have this gut instinct that I really think we should follow! I don't think we can trust him."

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

"I don't _think_ we can trust him." Dumbledore paused as Draco's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Then why-" he began, but Dumbledore held up a hand, gesturing for Draco to be silent.

"I _know_ we can trust him." Dumbledore finished calmly and adamantly. Draco glared in defeat at Snape, who glumly smirked right back. Draco slumped back in a chair Dumbledore conjured for him and spoke, still angry.

"But _why_ do you trust him? And what do we need him for? Is _he _part of your plan?" Dumbledore spoke serenely.

"I have my reasons for trusting him, Draco. And, to answer your other questions, yes. He _is_ indeed part of my plan. He seemed to be the most logical person to go to as he is a spy for the order, fairly close to the _past_ Draco Malfoy, _and _your Godfather."

"So?" Draco asked, grudgingly accepting, though unhappily, Dumbledore's logic. "What is your plan?"

"It's quite simple, actually." Dumbledore spoke, unperturbed by Draco's attitude. "It will be your task to stay near Hermione, Harry, and Ron. I need you to earn their complete trust! That is your most important task in my plan, and will hopefully not prove too difficult for you, especially as you have already been sorted into Gryffindor and seem to be near them quite often." Though Dumbledore sounded enthusiastic about this, Draco didn't notice that Dumbledore silently took note of how worried Draco looked at his instructions. "Severus will attempt to be a positive influence on our _past_ Draco, to perhaps change those unfortunate events of yourself becoming a death-eater and of my death-"

"But, Professor!" Draco interrupted. "Why would you trust him with that talk when _he_ was, or will be, the one the one to kill you in the end?"

"I trust Severus with my life." Dumbledore simply responded before continuing. "As you befriend Harry, Ron, and Hermione, _do_ try not to change too much of what may have occurred in your past, their future." Draco listened intently as Dumbledore's expression became even more serious.

"If too much is changed before the event of Hermione's torture, then all may not go exactly as it should. We need any important events that will affect _that_ future event to stay the same. We must plan a way so that your past self is still in the correct area and position to come back to the past as you have, or else this whole situation could become wrong and you may end up disappearing forever." Dumbledore sighed wearily.

"I hope you understand the gravity of this situation. As I explained to you in your third year, time-travel is a very dangerous area of magic and should not be trifled with. It is already disturbing that you traveled back in time two _years_. Most wizards that mess with much smaller periods of time have met ill fates and rarely succeed at their quests.

"But if we plan thoroughly and act rationally, we may meet with more success than others." Dumbledore finished his speech optimistically and Draco and Snape nodded, both grasping the gravity of the situation and how important their roles were to the future.

"You may leave now." Dumbledore addressed Draco again. "Thank you, and good luck, Draco."

**AN: So? How was it? What are you thinking? Is the plot progressing too slowly, or quickly? Is anyone incredibly OOC? Have I left anything out or made any mistakes? OH, and if you would kindly let me know in a review if I used the correct Patil twin, I would really appreciate it! I'm being super lazy and not checking 'cause I really want to get this chapter up! **

******And how do you all think Draco will gain Hermione's trust? I'll give you a hint: the way J.K. Rowling wrote HP5 gave me a perfect opportunity to make it happen! A whole tub of cookies'n'cream ice cream to you if you quess correctly! (haha I wish!)  
**

******And remember: Once this story reaches a total of 12 reviews, I will update! Good luck! I know you can do it as there way more people reading this novel than five, which is how few reviews I'm requesting.**

**Thanks so much! You guys are amazing and I couldn't write without all of your support!**

**Special thanks: **

**HPRULES123- thanks! You're so amazing. You don't know how much I LOVE reading your reviews! You should try to guess!**

**jennabolla- Thanks for your review! I think so too, she's too sharp to just fall for Draco like that. Yes, that WAS my original plan. She was going to fall for him then and there and the rest of the story was just going to be action... then I drastically changed my plan. I am SO glad I did!  
**

**WhoAmI2575 and arabiceyes for following and/or adding Good Luck, Draco and/or myself to your favorites list. It makes my day to receive fanfiction alert messages, so thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey all, I'm SOO incredibly sorry if this update just being an A/N is a huge let down. All I want, more than anything, is to give you a really great, incredible update. But for now, I just wanted to let anyone who may be interested in this story know that I have not abandoned it! I should be able to update in the next two weeks! **

**I've currently been incredibly busy with end-of school tests and assignments. If only I could turn in a chapter of ****_Good Luck, Draco_**** to my English teacher instead of an essay on the assigned topic, you would have been shocked at the amount of updates there would have been. But, alas, life just doesn't work out that way. :( **

**So keep an out for updates in the next couple of weeks, and I'll replace this note with the REAL chapter six!**

**Oh, and meanwhile, if you're just bored, you could follow, favorite, or maybe even review my story. :) Tell me what it is you want to see in it. If I receive any special requests, there is a high probability I'll grant them so long as they don't interfere with the storyline I've mapped out. **

**Thanks for your patience!**

**-drac01sMisunderst00d.**


End file.
